transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Boosters
As part of the NewCombatSystem players are able to purchase Combat "Booster Packs". These were made (in)famous during the introductory Headmasters plot in February of 2009 and various plots since then. Booster Packs are limited-use objects that give your character a temporary boost to agility, accuracy, damage or something else. They are bought with AP. Using Booster Packs Every booster pack comes with three (3) charges. In order to trigger its effects, a booster must be activated via the !activate command. Note that different boosters have different triggers: some are passive (it will trigger the next time something happens to you) and some are active (you have to do something to trigger it). You may only have one (1) booster pack at a time. Rechargeable There are a handful of characters with special rechargeable booster packs: Headmasters, Targetmasters, etc. These can be recharged (via the !recharge command) once a week. Disposable Purchased booster packs are 'disposable', and can not be recharged. Instead you can get rid of them by using the !recycle command. Since you can only have one booster pack at a time you will need to recycle your old one before getting a new one. Note that this doesn't mean that you can't just order the same one over and over again. Training Room Use As referenced in +Help: Training_Rooms you can use the !restore ' command to reset any Weapon Object or Booster Pack you may have brought in with you. (if your booster is named "Funny Hat", try ''!restore funny hat) Costs Types of Booster Packs Attack Essentially this is boosting your current ACCURACY, thereby increasing the probability of landing your next attack. When activated, a charge is used on your NEXT attack. Note that a charge is used up regardless of if you hit your target or not. (Costs 5 AP) Defend Essentially this is boosting your current AGILITY, thereby increasing the probability of dodging the next attack against you. When activated, a charge is used the NEXT time someone (anyone) attacks you. Note that a charge is used up regardless of if the attack hits or misses. (Costs 5 AP) Energon When activated, this Booster Pack will provide you with extra energon when you !pass. (Costs 5 AP) Damage When activated, this will boost the damage of your next HIT. Note that a charge is ONLY used when you land a hit, and will not be used up when you miss. (Hence the increased cost) (Costs 10 AP) Shield The flipside of the Damage Booster Pack. When activated, this will absorb damage you take from the next HIT. If someone attacks you and misses, no damage will be taken. This booster is slightly different from the others in that it doesn't have '''charges but instead just has Endurance just like a regular Transformer. When the Endurance runs out, so does the booster. (Costs 10 AP) Ability When activated, this Booster Pack will give you certain Abilities for an 8-hour window. These are not currently available outside of TP-use. Availability Headmaster/Targetmaster/Powermaster Feature Characters: you should have yours already. If not, talk to Charstaff. Boosters can be purchased from the following in-game NPCs: *'Swindler', who can be found looking shady underneath the Liberation Arch on Cybertron. If you need directions, don't be afraid to ask! *'Archaix', in the residential sector of the high-tech city-state of Tyrest, Cybertron. *'Buster "Booster" Witwicky', at the EDC ground bridge hub in Korea. *'Hellbat', in the Mystic Emporium of the entertainment district in Kalis, Cybertron. *'The One Who Knocks', in the scrapheaps of Vos, Cybertron. Boosters may also be given as 'prizes' during TPs! Refunds and Gifting If you have purchased a 5 or 10 ap Booster and have changed your mind, you may''' email the character application box', or 'a Charstaffer, to have the purchase price refunded back to you. This only applies to an unused Booster with '''all of it's charges remaining.'' (Most boosters cost 5 ap, and we can't refund you 2/3rds or 1/3rd of 5)'' You may send a Booster to a friend as a gift, by sending an email to the character application box or an @mail a Charstaffer. You can send a booster you have purchased, even if it has some charges consumed ''(you cannot refund a partly-used booster, but someone else might want it!), or you may simply send a request and the AP will be deducted. Please ensure your recipient wants the gift, and does not already possess a booster ''(you may only have one at a time). Category:Combat